The present invention pertains to hollow containers; more particularly, the present invention pertains to hollow containers designed for use with cable reels.
In recent years, there has been a rapid growth in the number of computers being used in homes and businesses. In order to share both software and data, many computer users network their computers together. Such networks include hardwire connections between individual computer workstations and one or more network server computers and data storage devices. Hardwire networks are normally invisible to the individual computer user but for the wires which run between the back of an individual computer workstation and a small plastic panel mounted on a wall. However, to network a group of computers together with one or more network server computers and data storage devices requires numerous small parts and connection subassemblies between the wall-mounted plastic panel and the wires which run within the walls to other individual computer workstations and two or more network server computers and data storage devices.
Installers of computer networks typically prepare for their work by tallying the number of individual work stations, network server computers and data storage devices to be connected together. The installers then calculate the amount of wire needed and the number of part sets required to make the necessary connections to all the computers and data storage devices in the network. Because of ever changing conditions, miscalculations are often made. Such miscalculations may result in an undersupply of parts. When this occurs, the installation of the computer network is delayed, and the cost to the network installer increases because of the time and money needed to make up for the shortage of necessary parts at the job site. However, if all parts required to connect an individual computer workstations, computer network server computers and data storage devices together in a network were located together, it would then be possible for network installers to merely grab a single box of parts together with the required length of wire for each individual computer or data storage device to be wired into a computer network. Thus, the network installer would be assured that all necessary parts to complete the installation of the computer network are available when needed.
There is, therefore, a need in the art to provide a system by which all necessary parts for installing computer networks are provided to network installers in a single, easy-to-use package.